NGEvangelion : REPRISE
by Loco77
Summary: One-Shot Que pasa despues de que Shinji y Asuka despiertan al aver pasado el 3 impacto? que le depara al futuro de la Tirra , se declararan sus sentimientos? amor o amistad? - SxA


----------------------------------------------------------------------

EVANGELION REPRISE

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autor original: John Freddy Vega Forero - Freddie®

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bienvenidos a mi fanfic acerca de Evangelion.

Esta es una suposición un poco más esperanzadora que la misma serie

acerca de ¿Qué pasaría después de que se acabo The End of Evangelion?,

No quiero volverme un Eva R, pero podría dar cierta impresión.

Debo advertir que también he tomado partes de ciertos fanfics, pero solo

partes; usándolas como creo debe ser conveniente en Evangelion Reprise.

Bueno, ¿Ya se aburrieron? entonces les prometo que esto les va a gustar:

Freddie® Presenta:

Evangelion REPRISE

Escena 1 - La ultima frase de Asuka

Ha pasado una hora después del final del tercer impacto, Shinji se

encuentra tirado en la orilla de la playa llorando aun. Aun incrédulo de

su situación sigue lamentando la muerte de la humanidad y el

impresionante destino de único ser humano en la tierra.

Pero de repente Asuka se levanta.

Asuka (Fríamente): ¿Por qué aun lloras?, No veo motivos para llorar.

Shinji: ... (Se queda en silencio dejando de llorar)

Asuka: Ya ha pasado el tercer impacto, y creo que somos los últimos

sobrevivientes.

Ya he meditado acerca de ello.

Y creo que es algo que debemos aceptar por más doloroso que nos parezca.

(De pronto Shinji vuelve a recuperar el habla, pero esta vez hirviendo

en ira)

Shinji: Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, Aceptarlo?, Toda la humanidad ha

desaparecido, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

(De nuevo vuelve a llorar)

(Asuka se levanta, se acerca a el y ... PLAF!!)

Asuka: Eres un idiota, aun en estos momentos quieres seguir escapando,

Tú eres el que no entiende nada, Te odio tanto.

(Largo silencio)

Asuka : Bien, esta es la situación, creo que somos los únicos seres

humanos presentes en el planeta, hay una cantidad de restos de

los Eva Series, y creo que no hay opción.

Shinji : (Ya mas calmado)Y que se supone que debemos hacer?

Asuka : Pues los seres humanos se convirtieron en LCL, pero no creo que

también las plantas y los animales, al igual que instalaciones,

equipo electrónico, y el resto de lo artificial; busquemos

comida.

(Shinji se levanta y empieza a alejarse de la playa recordando el

fantasma de Rei que flotaba en el mar, y entiende que lo mejor ahora

será dejar de escapar... y aceptar)

(Mientras caminaban en busca de comida o un medio de transporte, Shinji

se evalúa la posibilidad de hacerle la pregunta que ha rodeado su cabeza

desde que el tercer impacto concluyo)

Shinji : ¿Asuka, que quisiste decir con esa frase después de que cese de

ahorcarte?

(Después de un momento de reflexión y de silencio de Asuka, decide que

lo mejor será que él lo sepa.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Hay varias traducciones alternativas de la última frase de Asuka a

Shinji en la película 'The End of Evangelion'; las escribo a

continuación:

Película japonesa traducida a español: Que asco!

Directo de los scripts : No me gusta este sentimiento

Desde los Video CDs y en DivX : Me siento enferma

De cualquier manera, se ajusta.

FIN DE LA NOTA

Asuka : Shinji, creo que hay cosas que aun no puedo contarte, no hasta

que este segura de lo que yo misma pienso (una lágrima le

recorre sus ojos, sin advertirla Shinji)y lo que yo siento.

Asuka : Tal vez, me sentía extraña sabiendo que seria la única, siento

que tal vez era lo que yo quería, ser la mejor siendo la única,

pero al sentir que estaba en lo que esperaba ... creo que no era

lo que esperaba.

Shinji : En eso, te entiendo.

(Asuka cambiando de tema velozmente)

Asuka : si queremos llegar a alguna parte algún día, debemos saber en

donde estamos, y encontrar un medio de transporte.

Shinji : Creo que estamos en las playas del oeste de Japón, ya que de

ahí salió el huevo de lilith (Dijo esta palabra recordando las

razones de porque había ahorcado a Asuka.

Asuka (Pensando): Shinji sabe mas de lo que paso de lo que yo creía,

debería hacerle más preguntas.

--Hay que tener en cuenta que Shinji VIVIÓÓ completamente el tercer

impacto, y escucho todo lo que dijeron Kaworu, Rei y su madre--

Shinji : No creo que hayamos caído muy lejos, porque estábamos cerca de

la cabeza decapitada de ella.

Asuka : Tal vez,, tengas razón.

Escena 2 - Shinji, ¿Por qué me ahorcaste?

(Han pasado dos horas, hasta que encontraron una vieja motocicleta

abandonada) Shinji : Yo no sé tu Asuka, pero yo no estoy muy enterado

del funcionamiento de estas cosas

(Acto seguido, Asuka tomo a Shinji del brazo montándolo atrás de ella,

en la motocicleta, esta arranco a tan alta velocidad que poco a poco

los vendajes de Asuka se iban deshaciendo)

Shinji(Pensando): En otras situaciones, Asuka me hubiera dicho

pervertido y me hubiera sacado a patadas, pero en cambio, me

encuentro abrazado a su cintura y ella parece, normal

Asuka : Antes de que yo te responda totalmente a tu pregunta, dime,

porque me ahorcaste al verme, tanto me odias?.

Shinji(Rápidamente): Todo lo contrario.

...

Shinji : La verdad, en el EVA, mientras se producía el tercer impacto vi

muchas cosas que mi mente había reprimido y aislado detrás de

mi Campo AT, vi a Ayanami, té vi a ti. Y al encontrarme solo en

esa playa ...

(Silencio absoluto)

Asuka : Creo que lo entiendo, tu personalidad y tu mente habían sido

abiertas a ti mismo, como el ataque psicológico de aquel ángel.

Recordé todo lo que había intentado olvidar, a mi madre y su

locura, su muerte, a mi y mi comportamiento, creo que hasta yo

misma me odiaba profundamente; y cuando tu recordaste todo lo

que habías reprimido de mí, la forma en que te trataba, los

insultos, los regaños, las humillaciones, el desprecio;

recordaste tanto que quisiste matarme para evitar que esto

volviera a ocurrir.

Shinji : Te equivocas, tal vez si recordé todo eso, pero lo que entendí

estando allí tirado fue el papel que ahora asumiríamos tú y yo.

En la playa vi a Rei, bueno, creo que a su fantasma flotando

sobre el mar. Y me di cuenta... Yo seria Adán, Rei seria Eva, y

tu (vacilando por un instante) Lilith. Dios expulso a Lilith

del paraíso, para que entrara Eva; creí por un momento que yo

debía hacer lo mismo, y alimentando mi mente de todo el

resentimiento y el maltrato tuyo intente eliminarte para dejar

entrar a Rei.

Asuka : Pero no lo hiciste, ¿Escapaste de ello?

Shinji : No escape, entendí que había algo más fuerte que simplemente

Eva y Lilith. Mis sentimientos, ..., hacia ti

(Asuka se sonroja por un momento, y luego piensa)

Asuka : Quieres decir que me amas (Titubeando, casi llorando)

Shinji : Quiero decir que ni el Tercer Impacto pudo evitar que nos

separáramos

(Shinji dudo por un momento de decirlo, pero decidido a dejar de escapar

dijo)

Shinji : Creo que yo pude haber decidido quien seria la persona que

estaría a mi lado después del tercer impacto, pero eso mi madre

lo decidió leyendo mi mente; y apareciste tu.

(Asuka no resiste más y su llanto se desprende)

Asuka : Por fin hablo el Shinji que he estado esperando.

(Esto ultimo dejo frió a Shinji)

Escena 3 - Nuestras madres

(Casi 3 horas de silencio, llorando, pensando, observando al mundo

después del tercer impacto, luego, ya no hablaron mas de ellos y

empezaron a buscar comida; llegaron a un bosque lleno de vehículos,

armamento y uniformes militares, todos apagados, todos vacíos, y en tan

aleatoria posición que quien lo viera diría que hace 30 segundos acababa

de explotar una bomba de antimateria)

Asuka : Creo que estamos cerca del geofrente, tu que opinas

Shinji : Que el geofrente hace poco tiempo estaba elevado a 10.000

metros de altura sobre el suelo, y que de allí había salido

Lilith, en este ella empezó a depositar el LCL de los seres

humanos hasta que se decidió (El no menciona que él decidió)

que los humanos no deberían morir por completo, y soltó el LCL

al mundo, decapitándose a sí misma; debe estar cerca de aquí, y

por los escudos que tenia NERV opino que debe estar intacto ...

pero desordenado.

(Asuka no menciono ni una palabra, solo se quedo en silencio conduciendo

hacia delante, hasta tropezarse con algo, tan fuerte que los hizo volar

por los aires)

Asuka y Shinji : Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!

PUMM!!!

Shinji : Con que demonios nos estrell...

(Shinji se queda sin palabras al presenciar lo que yacía en frente de

el, eran los restos del Eva 02, su cabeza y un Entry Plug que mas

parecía chatarra regurgitada por un monstruo gigante)

(Asuka dio dos pasos atrás hasta que cayo al suelo, y de repente recordó

varias cosas, el llanto la invadió, un llanto sincero y fuerte, que no

sentía hace mucho tiempo y también ... las preguntas)

Asuka (Llorando) : Cuando era niña prometí que ya no lloraría más,

cuando mi mama se suicido. Pero ahora no puedo soportarlo, hay

adentro estaba mi verdadera madre, no la que se suicido, sino la

que me amaba, la que me protegía cada vez que piloteaba, y ahora

esos malditos 'Series' la asesinaron.

(Shinji se acerco a Asuka para decirle algo de lo que había aprendido

durante el tercer impacto)

Shinji : Asuka, tu madre no esta muerta, en estos momentos, ella vive

como Dios en la eternidad, al igual que todas las almas que

habitaban los Evas. Te contare la historia. En la creación de

los Evas, al ser estos seres vivos, necesitaban la fuerza que

les diera energía, (La electricidad) y el alma que les diera

vida; sabiendo esto, Gendo (Ya ni siquiera le llama padre)

introdujo a mi madre con su consentimiento para que este

absorbiera su alma, pero también se quedo con su cuerpo,

asesinándola. Esto ella lo hizo porque pensaba que así

aseguraría mi vida en el futuro, mi protección. Gendo no

pensaba igual. Tu madre hizo lo mismo, pero a tu madre solo le

fue absorbida el alma, su subconsciente se quedo en su cuerpo

pero ella se fue al Eva. El tercer impacto que provoco el

comité y Gendo, también era una ceremonia de liberación de las

almas atrapadas en los Evas. Estas almas viven como Dioses

ahora, ya libres de su carga en el Evangelion, observándonos.

Asuka (Calmada): Gracias Shinji

(Por un momento no paso nada solo contemplaban lo que alguna vez fue la

mas grande maquina de guerra jamás construida, ahora era basura sin

valor; de pronto Asuka recordó algo).

Asuka : ¿Quién nos saco de los Entry plugs?

(Realmente Shinji aprendió mucho del Tercer Impacto, pero no conocía

todas las repuestas, en cambio, si sabia especular)

Shinji : Tal vez, nuestras madres.

Asuka : Pero si ellas eran solamente el alma del Eva.

Shinji : Recuerdas cuando de repente mi Evangelion se activaba solo sin

explicación alguna.

Asuka : A mi me paso lo mismo cuando todos los Eva Series me atacaron,

pero fue por un instante, después ellos me ... mataron

Shinji : No lo entiendes, nuestras madres no solo nos protegían

activando el Eva cuando había Sincronización, ni generando el

Campo AT; ellas tenían el control del Eva. Ellas pudieron

hacerlo.

Asuka : ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Shinji : En el tercer impacto mi mente fue llevada al lugar donde se

encontraba Rei, mi madre, y Kaworu; pude hablar con ellos y

logre entender bastantes cosas. Aunque aun otras siguen siendo

para mí un misterio.

Asuka : Y que ahí acerca de los planes de tu pad..., de Gendo y el

comité

(Shinji sintió una gran opresión, por los recuerdos)

Shinji : Eso me lo dijo Misado, antes de morir.

Asuka : Por el tercer impacto.

Shinji : No, por un disparo de los soldados al tratar de protegerme.

Shinji : Pero eso ya paso, ahora ahí que encontrar la entrada al

Geofrente.

Escena 4 - Inicia la búsqueda

(Luego de abandonar los restos del Evangelion 02, y activar su circuito

de autodestrucción, empezaron a buscar el geofrente, pero ya había

pasado mucho tiempo y no hallaban nada)

-- Nota: Supuestamente la autodestrucción de los evangelions se logra

invirtiendo el Campo AT, pero en el capitulo en el que Rei muere para

salvar a Shinji, se ve como acciona una palanca en el entry plug; para

que piensen ... --

Shinji : Creo que no debiste cruzar por ahí antes, tal vez estemos

andando en círculos alrededor de la explosión del 02.

Asuka : si no te parece mi forma de conducir mejor conduce tú. Y sabes

que no estuve de acuerdo con la destrucción total de mi

Evangelion

Shinji : Asuka, no creo que sea lo mejor dejar Evas a la vista de los

ojos del nuevo mundo, esto no se debe repetir nunca más.

(Esto hizo reaccionar a Asuka en algo que hasta ahora no había meditado,

el nuevo mundo, se suponía que ellos crearían el nuevo mundo)

Shinji : Tengo una idea, súbete a esa montaña, desde ahí tendremos una

vista mas acertada del terreno y encontraremos el camino al

geofrente.

Asuka : Una buena idea, no lo puedo creer(Pero Asuka estaba realmente

sorprendida del repentino cambio en la actitud de Shinji, cambio

suscitado desde su salida de la playa)

(Al subir, pudieron ver el bosque, un claro lleno de tierra en el

centro, y al lado, la explosión de la destrucción del Eva 02)

Asuka : Aquí no hay nada, donde se supone que esta el geofrente, o el

huevo, o lo que sea.

(Shinji pensó un buen rato, y encontró la razón)

Shinji : Hay cosas que no pudimos ver, como la caída a la tierra del

huevo de Lilith; recuerdas en clase de historia cuando nos

mostraron la caída de esas torres de USA.

Asuka : Claro que lo recuerdo, fue justo después del Segundo Impacto; de

las pocas edificaciones que quedaron en pie después de la

inundación, bueno hasta que las derribaron.

Shinji : Entonces recordaras la cantidad de polvo que género esa caída.

Asuka : Shinji eres un genio, si tan solo esas dos provocaron tanto

humo, la elevación y posterior caída de algo casi de 50 Km. de

radio debió tapar el geofrente completamente, pero ahora como

conseguimos algo que excave hasta encontrar el camino al

GeoFrente.

(Shinji solo sonrió)

Shinji : Recuerdas cierta explosión de cierto Eva 02; échale un vistazo

a ese hoyo de haya que creo la onda explosiva.

Asuka : No discuto los resultados.

Escena 5 - Shinji y el dilema del erizo

(Los dos estaban notablemente contentos, así que empezaron a bajar para

de nuevo entrar en el GeoFrente)

(Pero había una mala noticia)

(Asuka se volteo para ver a Shinji y decirle)

Asuka : Shinji, no tenemos gasolina

Shinji : Asuka cuidado al frente

PLAMM!!

(La motocicleta se estrello contra un árbol a toda velocidad sacando a

volar a los dos chicos, Asuka aterrizo relativamente bien contra el

suelo, pero la cabeza de Shinji fue a dar contra un árbol perdiendo este

el conocimiento)

(Los siguientes diez minutos Shinji pensó que moriría, en su estado de

letargo absoluto pensó, "Sobreviví al Tercer Impacto, y moriré por

estrellarme contra un árbol", hasta que sintió que algo lo aferró a la

vida)

(Abrió los ojos y aun sin poder recobrar el oído vio a Asuka desesperada

por volver a la vida a Shinji, gritándole, moviéndolo y mirando, poco a

poco se recupero)

Asuka : SHINJI, MALDITA SEA ABRE LOS JOS, MIRAME MIRAME MIRAME MIRAME,

NO TE VAS A MORIR AQUÍ, NO HOY, NO AHORA, SHINJIIIIII.

Shinji(Recobrándose) : ¿Morir?, Y librarme de tan preciosa vista.

(Asuka lo abrazo velozmente, y despacio lo soltó pensando que le haría

daño.)

Asuka : Has cambiado, después de todo lo que paso, has cambiado.

Shinji : Recuerdas el dilema del erizo, ellos no se pueden acercar a

quien quieren porque le dañarían, oí a Ritsuko una vez

diciéndole esto a Misado, diciéndole que yo era el erizo que no

se acercaba a nadie por miedo de hacerle daño; pero también

entendí que los erizos pueden encontrar la posición perfecta

para acomodar sus púas de protección y así poder juntarse; pero

al final entendí que lo que es el verdadero amor no es acomodar

su coraza con la del otro para encajar; sino quitarse la coraza

y aun quedando desprotegido ante el mundo, poder acercarse a su

ser amado y unirse.

Ya era hora de quitarme la coraza y enfrentar al mundo, dejando de

disculparme, porque ahora yo soy el único en el mundo, y era algo que

debía enfrentar, en vez de escapar.

Asuka : No lo puedo creer.

Shinji : Que?

Asuka : No puedo creer que solo hasta que ocurrió el tercer impacto te

dieras cuenta, que tuvieran que pasar todas estas cosas para que

supieras lo que vales, no lo puedo creer.

Shinji : Lo sien..., creo que fui un tonto por no darme cuenta antes.

Asuka : Pero, eso también quiere decir que ... tu ... me ... amas ...

por eso decidiste quitarte la coraza (empieza a titubear),

porque me ... amas.

Shinji : Sabes que ...

(Se queda en silencio a propósito un buen rato)

Shinji : No lo creo

...

Shinji : Estoy seguro, si

Asuka : Entonces, creo que yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Escena 6 - Los sentimientos de Asuka

Asuka : Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, en la primera activación

del 02.

Shinji : Claro, como no la voy a recordar.

Asuka : Fue esa mi primera impresión de ti, al entrar al Evangelion yo

me sentía la mas poderosa del planeta; pero cometí el error de

dejarte entrar conmigo. Al verte con la determinación y fuerza

con que lo pilotabas, pensaba en ti, aunque como siempre me

escondí en mi coraza natural de la fuerte que no necesita a

nadie, ese maldito motor interno mío que me quito tantas

oportunidades. Creo que me gustaste mucho cuando te vi, me diste

la ilusión de ser el compañero que había querido ... siempre.

Shinji : creo que ahora no piensas que fue un error dejarme entrar en el

Eva.

Asuka : Lo hice para demostrarte que yo era mejor que tu, pero, en

realidad me gustaste, tal vez no podía aceptar en mi misma que

otra persona fuera necesaria para mi. Por eso siempre te

insulte, desde que te conocí por primera vez. Pero como tú

dices, debo quitarme esa inútil coraza y mostrarme ante ti sin

ella, para así poder ... estar contigo.

Shinji : En mi vida jamás pensé oírte hablar así

Asuka : Creo que en mi vida me había escuchado hablar así

Shinji : Porque no lo dijiste antes, ¿que paso?

Asuka : Paso, que por error tuve que vivir contigo.

De repente mi idea de el Shinji ideal cambio, por el Shinji de la

coraza, el que siempre se estaba disculpando, y que para mi sorpresa

solo se mostraba como era frente a su padre; era como si lo mejor de ti

se lo dedicaras a tu padre, pero lo peor vino después; Cuando vi que tu

y Rei ... hablaban ... me enfurecí, me cegué de odio, por Rei

Shinji : De Rei hablaremos después.

Asuka : Vi que Rei me amenazaba con acabar con todo el trabajo que me

había costado el cambiarte, y mi misión no la podría comp...

(Asuka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se callo)

Shinji : Tu "misión" conmigo, explícame eso

(Shinji se levanto ya recuperado y espero una explicación)

Asuka : Bien, creo que esto si lo debes saber.

Escena 7 - Shinji, Yo trabaje por ti

Asuka : Al ver al Shinji que se disculpaba por todo, no resistí y decidí

que si iba a pasar tanto tiempo contigo, los iba a pasar con el

que me gusta, con el que lucha y pelea, no con el que se

disculpa por todo en todo momento.

Al ver que solo demostrabas esa fuerza y determinación cuando

peleabas contra tu padre, comprendí que si quería que tú te

transformaras debía pelear contigo.

Quería que entendieras que podías enfrentarte a mí en vez de

disculparte siempre, que podías ser fuerte, que tú podías.

Pero falle, porque Rei al parecer se había aferrado al antiguo

Shinji, y tú también.

Recuerdas cuando me puse a llorar porque Rei sincronizaba

perfecto contigo, tú creíste que yo llore por tu culpa, pero fue

por Rei.

O también cuando nos quedamos solos la primera vez y yo, no pude

resistir y me acosté al lado tuyo, no fue casualidad, lo hice

intencionalmente, para estar contigo.

Shinji : Yo lo sospechaba

Asuka : Siempre intentaba hacerte participe de mí, recuerda que a ti fue

el primero que te mostré mí vestido de baño nuevo.

Mi día más feliz en mucho tiempo fue cuando te lanzaste a

salvarme en el volcán sin protección, y luego me entere, que lo

hiciste contra las órdenes de dejarme morir.

Había pensado que lo estaba logrando.

El día de la cita con el amigo de Hikari ( a Asuka le cruza por

su mente la suerte de Hikari después del 3r Impacto) me sentí

horrible con el y volví a la casa con la esperanza de verte, y

te encontré, con el violonchelo, tanto tiempo te contemple que

decidí retarte a un beso; hice bastantes estupideces como

taparte la nariz, pero aun no me podías descubrir, también el

hecho de salir corriendo a cepillarme, pero, jamás te

preguntaste porque había durado tanto?.

Shinji : La verdad, quise pensar que te gusto.

Asuka : Y así fue, ese mismo día, abandone un poco la idea de estar con

Kaji, el olía al perfume de Misato, y era obvio que el iba a

preferir estar con Misato antes que conmigo. Uno de mis grandes

errores fue retarte a atacar al ángel del mar de Dirac solo,

quería que despertaras, y lo hiciste, pero el ángel te absorbió,

me preocupe tanto que puse mi motor de autosuficiencia al máximo

pensando en que fue tu culpa, pero en verdad me preocupe.

Shinji : Lose, te vi visitándome en el hospital.

Asuka : Recuerdas cuando te disolviste en el Evangelion, al salir del

Eva, te vi hablando muy animadamente con Rei y eso me dolió

tanto que ... creo que empecé a odiarte en serio, pensé que tu

ya la habías elegido y que yo había quedado en un segundo plano,

yo no lo podía soportar porque eso significaba que había perdido

el tiempo, y que había perdido contra una autista incapaz de

representar sus sentimientos.

Shinji : Te dije que de Rei hablaríamos después.

Asuka : Si lo recuerdas esa noche explote, insultando a todo el mundo, y

desde esa noche, mi nivel de sincronización empezó a bajar,

además vino la noticia de la muerte de Kaji, el ataque

psicológico del ángel, y decaí completamente, no podía

sincronizar con lo mas importante para mi, y a quienes yo mas

quería ya no estaban conmigo.

Shinji : Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no hubiera soñado saber,

pero creo, que llego la hora de hablar de Rei Ayanami.

Escena 8 - Rei Ayanami

Asuka : ¿Por qué te mantenías con ella?, ¿Por qué la elegías a ella?,

¿Por qué ella?

Shinji : Sabes Asuka, fue hasta hace poco que lo supe

Shinji : Entre los grandes secretos que gracias a Misato pude averiguar,

se encontraba el hecho de que Rei no era un verdadero ser

humano.

Asuka : ¿QUEEEEEE?, LO SABIA, SI, LO SABIA, BIEN, DIME DE QUE PLANETA ES.

Shinji : En realidad ella es un clon.

De Lilith.

Y de mi madre

(Si se le pudiera tomar una foto a Asuka, se ganarían muchos premios de

fotografía, su expresión era de la sorpresa más inmejorable en el mundo,

si pudiera, se le habrían salido los ojos por las cuencas)

Asuka : No ... lo ... puedo ... creer.

Shinji : Así es, yo siempre veía en ella a mi madre, tal vez por eso a

veces me interesaba en ella, pero no porque me gustara, sino

porque quería averiguar mas de su pasado.

Shinji : Un día Rei murió arriesgando su vida por mí.

Asuka : Pero si ella seguía con vi...

Shinji : Déjame terminar, ella murió, pero luego la encontré en Nerv,

viva, al yo alegrarme ella me dijo que no me entendía, y me

dijo que ella era la tercera. La primera Rei murió a manos de

la madre de Ritsuko, aun no se porque, la segunda salvándome, y

la tercera, generando el tercer impacto. Ritsuko destruyo todos

los clones y la maquina que las copiaba, por eso la arrestaron.

Asuka : ¿La arrestaron?

Shinji : Luego te cuento lo que paso mientras dormías. Cambiando de

tema, creo que la segunda Rei si me amaba, y esto lo recordó la

Rei #3 dejándome sobrevivir con mi madre el tercer impacto

Asuka : Pero bueno, ya murió.

Shinji : No es nada bueno alegrarse por la muerte de otro, si no fuera

por ella, ni tú ni yo estaríamos vivos, y tal vez el Dios

absoluto del mundo seria Gendo.

Asuka : Tienes razón, disculpa Shinji.

Shinji(Pensando): Esto debe ser escrito en la Biblia, Asuka se disculpo.

Shinji : Bien vamos a entrar al GeoFront, ya tengo hambre. Por cierto,

siempre sospeche lo que tu hacías conmigo, pero pensaba que

eran tonterías y no le di mucha importancia, pero ahora todo es

claro, y es lo mejor. Te amo.

Asuka : Sabes, tal vez, yo también.

Shinji(Pensando) : Será buen momento para contarle que Misato me beso

antes de morir.

Escena 9 - ¿Por qué me beso Misato?

(Llegan al GeoFront, con obviamente algo de desorden, muchos más tanques

y armamento militar, pero vació.)

(Bajaron hasta Nerv y se encontraron con el primer obstáculo.)

Shinji : Estallaron los sistemas de seguridad, se rompieron casi todos

los escudos, se destruyeron todos los sensores. Y LAS PUERTAS

DE SEGURIDAD SIGUEN ACTIVAS.

De donde se supone que vamos a sacar una tarjeta de acceso a

Nerv.

Asuka : Que tal del sombrero mágico de Asuka.

(Asuka abre lo que aparentemente era un bolsillo invisible del Plug

suite, y revela una tarjeta decodificadora de las usadas para abrir

puertas y robar números de tarjetas de crédito, todo con la apariencia

de una ... ejem ... Mastercard.)

(Asuka la pasa por el lector y al cabo de un rato se enciende una luz

verde que indica el paso libre por el complejo.)

Asuka : Ver la cara de furioso y luego atónito de Shinji ante la

grandeza de Asuka no tiene precio, para todo lo demás,

Mastercard.

Shinji : Tendrás que enseñarme muchas cosas en el futuro, oíste.

(Al entrar en las instalaciones se siente un vació impresionante, hay

trajes de militares de la ONU y de Nerv por todas partes pero sin señal

de vida, una señal que Shinji y Asuka observan buscándola

impacientemente, pero no la hay.)

(Obstáculo #2, el lago de bakelita)

Shinji : Espera, no abras esa puerta.

Asuka : ¿Por qué?

Shinji : Hay un mar de baquelita detrás de esa puerta, lo usaron para

evitar que el ejército siguiera avanzando, y el ejército

también lo uso para evitar que yo llegara a mi Eva.

Asuka : y entonces que hacemos.

Shinji : Préstame la tarjeta de seguridad

(En la piscina)

Asuka : ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Shinji : Kaji sabía más de NERV que todos, tal vez más que el propio

Gendo. Aquí con una tarjeta de seguridad de acceso a nivel A

se puede acceder a los sistemas de seguridad secundarios, que

activan el drenaje de bakelita, Agrádeselo a Kaji.

Asuka : Asuka quedo mas impresionada por el hecho de que Kaji le contó

eso a Shinji, que por el hecho de recordar que el no esta.

(Al primer lugar que llegaron fue a la cafetería, donde arrasaron con

todo)

Asuka : Los impactos dan mucha hambre (Con la voz atragantada). No seas

tonto Shinji, para que le vas a echar monedas a la maquina,

pégale una patada y te dará lo que necesitas. Ni siquiera tienes

monedas además.

Shinji (Sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que hacia) : Tal vez, tengas

razón.

Asuka : Claro que tengo razón, ahora el mundo es nuestro, nadie se va a

afectar si tu te robas esa comida de la maquina, nos pertenece.

(Eso le dio una idea)

Shinji : Vivir el tercer impacto desde el Eva fue muy angustiante, pero

que habrá pasado con la gente aquí en la tierra, y en Nerv.

Asuka : Si no estoy mal MAGI controla todo menos los sistemas de

vigilancia y las puertas de acceso de nivel D, entonces, así

MAGI haya muerto, las cámaras de vigilancia seguirían grabando,

vamos a ver que fue para los humanos normales el Tercer Impacto.

Shinji : Bueno anormal, entonces vamos.

(Mas tarde ellos se encuentran frente a una puerta que tiene el Logo de

Nerv y su lema)

Asuka : Dios esta en su cielo, Todo esta bien en el mundo (Dice en voz

alta)

Shinji : Sabes, hace 24 horas esa frase no tendría sentido para mi.

(Al oprimir un botón se abre la compuerta, mostrando un relativamente

pequeño complejo de vigilancia)

Shinji : Por que había tan poca seguridad?, Solo un botón.

Asuka : Pienso, que nadie se atrevería a entrar por la cantidad de

guardias que habría aquí, pero ahora ya no hay nadie.

(Asuka dice esto quitando un uniforme mojado de un liquido amarillo, de

el asiento donde, acto seguido, se sienta)

(Empiezan a ver los videos de el inicio del ataque de la ONU, del

hospital y ...)

Asuka : ME VISTE DESNUDA, ME DESNUDASTE ESTANDO YO INCONSCIENTE.

Shinji (Echándose para atrás) : Pero no fue culpa mía y tú lo sabes,

solo intente despertarte y te empuje muy fuerte por eso se cayó

la sabana, o por que crees que salí corriendo al instante. No

crees que me hubiera quedado a ver si hubiera hecho lo que dices.

Asuka : Esta bien (Más tranquila) te perdono, de cualquier manera, ya no

importa.

Shinji : Ahí, Misato me salva de la muerte, y me lleva a pilotar el Eva,

es en ese momento donde me cuenta que Seele quiere iniciar un

Tercer Impacto controlado, y todo el resto de secretos

aterradores, tal vez me estaba convenciendo de que pilotara el

Eva, pero ella sabia algo mas de su destino.

(Shinji se da cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado al ver, que los videos

muestran a Misato recibiendo la bala, y besándolo ...)

Asuka : Y dime que mas sabia para que te diera este beso.

Shinji(Dudando) : La verdad en ese momento no lo sabia, pero al

desencadenarse el Tercer Impacto y darme cuenta de los

sentimientos de las personas, supe, que lo hizo...

para.

Asuka : PARA QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Shinji : Para no quedarse sola.

(Asuka quedo en silencio unos momentos)

Con Kaji muerto(Prosiguió Shinji) o desaparecido, o lo que sea, ella no

deseaba estar sola, morir sola, y supongo que ella sabia que yo

decidiría el destino de la humanidad y, la persona que compartiría mi

destino, ella quiso impulsarme en la decisión y convencerme de que ella

seria la persona ideal.

Asuka : Creo que debería tener mas cuidado contigo no, Que hasta a

Misato te has...

Shinji : Así esta mejor.

Asuka(Pensando) : Shinji aun le tiene mucho respeto a Misato, y es

comprensible; ... no, yo no lo comprendo.

Escena 10 - Si no hay mas humanos ... ¿Entonces?

(Continuaron viendo los videos, vieron como las personas se convertían

en LCL, y desaparecían, los momentos de la elevación del GeoFront, y el

fin)

Shinji : Entonces así es, solo quedamos nosotros.

Asuka : Si, debemos reconstruir una civilización, y tal vez lo más

difícil, hacerlo bien.

Shinji : Tantos conocimientos se perderán, porque hay que ser realistas,

tú y yo sabemos algo, pero no todo. Y viendo Nerv, tal vez no

todo este en los libros.

Asuka : Quiero escuchar las palabras de Maya.

--- A este paso todos los humanos desapareecerán --- El anti AT field

esta creciendo --- los humanos estan desapareciendo, debo calcular la

razón de ... senpai, senpai, senpai -

(Ruido difuso)

Asuka : Ese portátil donde hacia los cálculos debe estar aun en la sala

de mando. Vamos para allá.

Shinji : Allí estarán los datos del Tercer impacto, vamos.

(Más tarde.)

Asuka (Revisando el computador) : Esta la pantalla un poco rota, pero se

pueden ver los datos; NO LO PUEDO CREER, mira esto Shinji, esta

energía era suficiente para apagar el sol, los anti ATField de

los Eva Series era impresionante, el motor S2 es muy

impresionante. Pero la energía crece casi al doble cuando el Eva

01 se fusiona con la lanza de longinos. Los poderes celestiales,

son impresionantes.

Shinji : Eso significa que no hay la más mínima esperanza de que haya

humanos con vida aparte de tú y yo. Bien. Estamos solos.

Asuka : Entonces eso significa que nosotros seremos los ... ...

AAAAAAAAH, SOLO TENGO ... AAAAAAAAAH

Shinji : Te entiendo pero míralo por el lado amable, en el futuro, todo

el mundo conocerá nuestro nombre y seremos los más famosos del

mundo.

Asuka(Pensando.) : Aun no lo entiendes.

Escena 11 - Los procreadores del mundo.

Asuka : Bien, no hay forma de revivir a nadie, porque aparte todos se

combinaron en un mar de LCL, aun hay cosas que no sabemos, como

el alma que ocupaba el Eva 00, o si MAGI se puede reiniciar

(obviamente estaba apagada después del Tercer Impacto).

Shinji : Creo que debemos ir a la oficina de Gendo, tal vez encontremos

allí respuestas, o a Gendo.

(Asuka se rió pero Shinji realmente pensó por un momento que pasaría si

Gendo lo hubiera conseguido y siguiera con vida, pero aparto esos

pensamientos de su mente, por ahora)

Shinji : Se el camino, una vez fui allí.

Asuka : Entonces te sigo.

(En la entrada)

Asuka : Y llego la hora de usar la tarjeta mágica.

(La puerta se abrió fácilmente y SORPRESA, otra puerta, mecánica y con

un candado simple.)

Asuka : Estamos en el 2016 y este tipo sigue usando candados; ¿Y ahora

que hacemos Shinji?.

(SONIDO DE UN DISPARO)

(Shinji esta apuntando con un arma a donde antes hubo un candado)

Shinji : Gracias Misato (Pensó)

Shinji : Que esperas, entremos.

Asuka : Dime que otras cosas me tiene preparado el nuevo Shinji para mi.

Shinji : Aun no, impaciente amiga, es mejor dilatar que descargar.

Asuka : Malditas películas viejas (Pensó Asuka)

Shinji : Que te parece si revisamos el cajón de Gendo.

(Luego de una revisión en la que encontraron un Palm, condones, folios

de los pilotos, un teléfono celular, encontraron una caja grande con

sello de seguridad por tarjeta, ... , y candado)

Shinji : Eso esta abierto, espero no haber roto nada.

(Para su sorpresa, el único contenido de la caja era un CD)

Asuka : Bien revisémoslo.

(Ya con el CD en el portátil, {Decidieron llevarlo consigo, por si

acaso}observaron su contenido)

Asuka : Entonces el alma que habita el Eva 00 es la de Rei 1

Shinji : Eso tiene sentido, cuando pilotee el Eva 00, y este se volvió

loco, vi una pequeña Rei que casi quería tragarme. Fue muy

raro, pero ahora entiendo todo.

Asuka : También dice que Keel Lorentz, el jefe de Seele, TIENE CASI DOS

MIL AÑOS DE EDAD.

Shinji : Según esto, el era el judío errante, que le negó ayuda a Jesús,

y vivió condenado a vivir hasta el Apocalipsis, por eso seria

que su cuerpo era casi totalmente un robot, cuantas cosas le

habrán pasado en su vida.

Asuka : El mismo Keel transformo a Kaworu en un ángel. Leeré la

historia.

Escrito de Keel Lorentz

Encontré al fin al chico nacido el día del segundo impacto, en efecto

según los pergaminos del mar muerto, el tiene poderes Psíquicos, fingí

caerme de un peñasco en el desierto, y el me hizo flotar ayudándome.

El plan se ejecuto a cabalidad, le di en "Premio" el fruto del árbol de

la vida, y el del conocimiento.

Si come los dos, se convertirá en un ángel, y no podrá negar su misión

de destruir a Nerv, creo que solo Ritsuko lo ha visto, pero no importa,

cuando ella destruya los clones de Rei la encarcelaran, y no podrá

contarle a nadie a tiempo que el es el ángel.

Al fin el Tercer Impacto ha llegado.

Fin del documento

Shinji : Ese maldito de Lorentz, disfruta de tu muerte

Asuka : Shinji,¿Tu sabes exactamente todos los hechos antes del tercer

impacto?

Shinji : Algunos si, recuerda que lo viví completo, pero no conozco

ciertos detalles. Por ejemplo, los Eva Series formaron junto a

mi ese árbol en el cielo (Mirando al sephirot del techo), luego

la lanza de longinos llego del espacio, y creo que hay empieza

todo; lo que no se, es por que de un momento a otro apareció

Rei, tamaño gigante, se transformo en Lilith y yo estuve dentro

de su cabeza.

Asuka : Es algo mas que averiguar, deberíamos seguir explorando esto.

Shinji : Antes, debo preguntarte algo.

Asuka : Dime.

Shinji : Sabes que si somos los únicos en el mundo, seremos los

procreadores.

Asuka : si, claro.

Shinji : Tendremos que ... procrear

(Ahora si Asuka no pudo responder)

Shinji : Entonces, ¿Estas preparada para esto?.

Asuka : Creo, que ahora me es mas fácil responderte, que antes.

Shinji : Entonces?

Asuka : Claro que si, tonto Shinji; eso ahora me haría ... feliz

(Asuka se acerco a Shinji tomándolo del brazo, y así siguieron caminando

por todo el camino)

Escena 12 - ¿Qué te gusta?

(Aunque a Asuka ya le había quedado claro que su vida con Shinji seria

... eterna, y además que le encantaría pasarla con el Shinji que no le

teme al planeta y al destino)

(Pero a Shinji aun le quedaban muchas dudas de su vida con Asuka, porque

a diferencia de Asuka, el no la conocía tan bien como creía)

Shinji : Asuka te puedo hacer una pregunta

Asuka : Claro, dime lo que quieras

(Esto se empieza a poner interesante)

Shinji : Que me gusta.

Asuka : Ja, esa es tu pregunta.

Shinji : Que pasa, ¿Demasiado difícil?.

Asuka : Claro que no, te gusta la música clásica, el violonchelo,

caminar, las montañas, cocinar y ... yo.

Shinji : Me asusta saber que sabes eso

Asuka : Recuerda que desde que te conocí, he estado contigo.

Asuka :Por cierto, ¿Por qué?

Shinji : mmm, y yo te puedo hacer otra pregunta.

Asuka : no

Shinji : ¿Por qué no?

Asuka : Es una broma tonto, claro que si.

Shinji : Bien, ¿Qué te gusta?

(Esta pregunta, por mas lógico que fuera, no la esperaba Asuka, pensó si

era broma, o realmente no sabia mucho de ella; pero ella comprendió que

era obvio que no supiera mucho de ella, ya que ella no era muy ...

social con el hasta ese momento)

Asuka : Bueno, tu que crees.

Shinji : Solo estoy seguro que te encantaba pilotar el Eva, pero ahora

que te vi conducir una motocicleta y... todo el resto, de

verdad me tienes sorprendido.

Asuka : Esta bien, me encantan los video juegos

Shinji(Pensando) : Acerté 1

Asuka : Por raro que te parezca me encanta cocinar, pero odio lavar

platos

Shinji(Pensando) : Van dos acertadas, tal vez si sabía algo de ti.

Asuka : En cierta manera me gusta todo lo que sea extremo o arriesgado.

Shinji(Pensando) : Fallo numero 1 para mi, eso si no lo sabia.

Asuka : Y me gustan los hombres valientes (Poniendo su voz mas coqueta),

sin miedo de las consecuencias, fuertes y (poniéndose

extremadamente sensual) que su nombre empiece por S.

Shinji : O por K (susurro Shinji).

Asuka : Dijiste algo? (volviendo su voz a la normalidad)

Shinji : No, olvídalo, o bueno tal vez si.

Asuka : A si, pues que dijiste.

Shinji(Acercándose al oído de Asuka) : Te amo.

Asuka : Pues, demuéstralo.

(Asuka se queda observando a Shinji, esperando algo, Shinji tardo en

entender, pero al hacerlo solo, prosiguió)

Shinji : No me vayas a tapar la nariz

(Y poniendo contra una pared a Asuka, le da el beso mas tierno que pudo,

primero, se acerco lentamente, tímido, llegando con total suavidad a sus

labios, luego se dio cuenta de la lengua de Asuka que buscaba la suya,

y todo se fundió en uno solo, largo y apasionado.)

Shinji : Esto es mejor que estar asfixiándose.

(Asuka sonrió, sonrojándose porque la ultima vez fue ella quien le corto

la respiración a el)

Shinji : Se a donde debemos ir ahora.

Asuka : A donde?

Shinji : Al Dogma Terminal, hay empezó todo

Escena 13 - Aquí estas, NERV

NOTA DEL AUTOR :

Quiero felicitar a aquel que ha llegado hasta aquí leyendo, porque es

ahora cuando empieza la historia original de Evangelion Reprise,

totalmente nueva y ... bueno no les adelantare mas, disfrútenla...

FIN DE LA NOTA

Shinji : Bien, aquí es; debemos bajar por esta cadena, probablemente

llegaremos a una lancha

Asuka : No se ve un poco peligroso bajar por ahí.

Shinji : Si los ascensores funcionaran, todo seria mas fácil, pero ya

ves, además, no que te gustan los retos.

Asuka : La verdad no me preocupa mucho la bajada ahora, me preocupa la

subida.

(Lentamente fueron bajando por la cadena, primero Asuka y luego Shinji

la siguió, hasta que lograron abrirse paso entre el mar de LCL hasta una

pequeña embarcación, que los condujo, a la entrada del Dogma Terminal)

Asuka : No hubiéramos tenido que nadar si ese ascensor funcionara.

Shinji : Bien, es hora, utiliza tu llave maestra en esta puerta.

Asuka : Lamento recordarte que solo hasta el nivel de seguridad D tiene

el control los sistemas secundarios, esta puerta es de nivel A y

solo MAGI la controla.

(Shinji toma la tarjeta y la pasa por el lector, encendiendo una luz

verde y abriendo la gran puerta)

Shinji : ¿Y porque funciono?, pero tienes razón, esto se esta tornando

sospechoso.

(Sospechoso...)

(Se revela el sitio ante los ojos de Asuka y Shinji, donde antes había

un ángel gigante, ahora es solo una cruz vacía, derramada de LCL, en el

suelo yacen dos guantes blancos y una mancha de LCL cerca, junto a lo

que parece un brazo humano, que no se transformo en LCL; Shinji le contó

a Asuka todo acerca de que antes hay estaba Lilith clavada, la lanza de

longinos, y el resto de la historia.)

Asuka (Acercándose más hacia la cruz) Entonces, si antes estaba aquí,

ahora donde es... , OH PERO QUE ES ESO, parece la ropa de

Ritsuko, manchada de sangre.

Shinji : Eso significa que tal vez Ritsuko, Gendo y Rei estuvieron aquí

antes de que todo ocurriera.

Asuka : Como lo sabes.

Shinji : Elemental mi querida Asuka, Si la ropa de Ritsuko esta aquí,

significa que su cuerpo también se volvió LCL, pero aquí, que

porque esta flotando en el LCL y no en esta superficie, eso si

no lo se; Gendo estuvo aquí porque estos son sus guantes, y Rei

estuvo aquí... porque este es su brazo.

Asuka : Como demonios se supone que puedes saber que ese es su brazo, ah

no me lo digas, ya se.

Shinji : No pienses lo que no es Asuka, yo ya te dije lo que pienso y he

pensado acerca de Rei, ese es su brazo.

1º - Por su color de piel, ese inconfundible y antijapones blanco de su

piel.

2º - Porque parece un brazo de niña de quince años, no crees.

3º - Porque el corte de este brazo es limpio, mira, no hay manchas de

sangre, se desprendió del hueso uniformemente, como cuando se

desgarra una tela.

Asuka : Eso último no lo entendí.

Shinji : La verdad solo supongo, pero por lo que aprendí de Kaworu, en

el Tercer Impacto, la energía liberada fue tan grande, que el

campo AT de los Ángeles se podía invertir fácilmente, logrando

que no pudiera mantener la forma original de su cuerpo.

Pero eso solo se puede averiguar de una forma.

Ves en el techo, es una cámara de seguridad.

Asuka : Pero cuando estuvimos en la sala de cámaras no había conexión

directa con este lugar.

Shinji : Pero si la cámara esta ahí, debe haber un lugar donde podamos

ver lo que grabo.

Asuka : Que te parece esa pantalla

(Una pantalla en la pared de la otra esquina del Dogma Terminal que

parecía una pantalla TouchScreen® se encontraba encendida, y 100%

funcional)

Escena 14 - Las revelaciones

Shinji : Esto si lo debe manejar MAGI, algo raro esta pasando aquí.

Asuka : Eso no importa ahora, observemos.

(Observaron todos los hechos que generaron el tercer impacto, obviamente

las cosas que no sabia Asuka, Shinji se las explicaba, como por ejemplo)

Asuka : Ese Gendo era un pervertido, como le va a hacer eso a Rei.

Shinji : La verdad, eso es mas grave de lo que parece.

Asuka : Como pudo meter su mano en el interior de Rei.

Shinji : Lo que Gendo quería era causar el tercer impacto con el como

exclusivo poseedor del alma de Rei. Gendo tenia en la mano a

Adán (Se eso por Misato), por esto también tenia el alma de

Adán; Rei tenia parte del alma de Lilith y el parte de la de mi

madre(la otra parte estaba en mi Eva), Gendo le pidió a Rei que

deshiciera su Campo AT para el poder unir el alma de Adán con

la de Lilith, y la unión generara el Tercer Impacto, también le

quería quitar el alma de mi madre que estaba adentro de ella,

luego solo faltaría que el se uniera a la Lilith que estaba

clavada en la cruz, y que esa lilith se uniera con el Eva 01

para que solo quedaran mi madre y el.

Asuka : Pero Rei lo traiciono y se unió contigo verdad.

Shinji : así parece.

Asuka : Espera, devuelve el video, GENDO MATO A RITSUKO.

Shinji : Era obvio porque, ella quería destruir todo NERV, pero parece

que MAGI la traiciono.

Asuka : Que dice Gendo.

(Shinji le sube el volumen al máximo)

Sonido difuso --- Ritsuko, en realidad ... --- sonido difuso --- sonido

difuso ---- Mentiroso ---- Bang!!

Asuka : En realidad que?, ha no lo podremos saber.

(Continúan viendo la pantalla hasta que se encuentran con una sección de

datos, al parecer muy interesantes ...)

Shinji : Mira, NERV tenía más planes a futuro en caso de que no se

desarrollara el Tercer Impacto.

Asuka : Habían mas pilotos seleccionados, Y NOSOTROS SERIAMOS ASESINADOS

Shinji : Maldito Gendo (Pensó Shinji)

Asuka : Esto se esta poniendo interesante, mira iban a desmantelar el

motor s2 del Eva 01 para investigación. Pero se les adelantaron

los Eva Series que ya tenían el S2.

(De repente, muchos de los sistemas que aparentemente estaban apagados

se encendieron furtivamente, entre ellos el ascensor, causando cierto

derrumbamiento de estructuras)

Asuka : Que demonios esta pasando, esto se esta cayendo.

Shinji : Asuka cuidado.

(Shinji salta hacia Asuka mientras un fragmento de techo de un tamaño

bastante amable sigue un uniforme trayecto a su cabeza, Shinji llega

antes de que este caiga sobre Asuka para protegerla y...)

Asuka : ¿Por qué no paso nada?, no deberíamos haber muerto por ese

gigante pedazo de...

(Asuka queda sin habla al mirar hacia arriba y ver ese pedazo de

concreto flotando... y un campo AT deteniéndolo)

Asuka : Shinji que es eso.

Shinji : ...

Asuka :Que pasa Shinji?

Shinji : Corre

Asuka : ¿Qué?

Shinji : AHORA

(Los dos salen corriendo cuando al final el techo deja de flotar y se

precipita al suelo, al cabo de un rato, todo se calma. Y los sistemas de

repente funcionan)

Asuka : Ahora dime que fue eso

Shinji : Se sintió como cuando en el Eva, tú liberabas su Campo AT. Esa

fue mi reacción al llegar a salvarte, liberar un Campo AT como

en el Eva, y... lo logre.

Asuka : Eso significa que puedes generar un campo AT

Shinji : así parece; recuerdo que Kaworu dijo que los ángeles eran como

los humanos, con la diferencia que ellos habían evolucionado a

una mente colectiva, y así, la unión de todas sus mentes

generaba un poderoso Campo AT; imagino que ahora al evolucionar

la raza humana nos han cedido sus campos AT.

Asuka : Significa que yo también tengo uno.

(Asuka intenta liberarlo de la misma forma que Shinji, pero no ocurre

nada. Y al reintentar Shinji tampoco lo logra)

Asuka : No lo entiendo, tú tampoco puedes verdad.

Shinji : No, esto es muy raro.

Escena 15 - Eva 06

(Los dos continuaron observando los datos de la pantalla que,

milagrosamente, no le ocurrió nada)

Asuka : Mira, hay un proyecto para reconstruir por completo al Eva 00

Asuka : Y observa esto O POR DIOS, que rayos es eso.

Shinji : Parece que estaban en un proyecto de construcción de un nuevo

Eva, el 06 Pero si ellos ya no tenían dinero.

Asuka : Lo estaban construyendo con mutaciones del ADN de los tres Evas;

el 00, el 01 y el mío.

Shinji : Y tendría alas.

Shinji : Quien seria el piloto. Tú, yo o Rei.

Asuka : Solo déjame ver ...

(Pantalla) --- Inserte tarjeta de acceso nivel A ---

Asuka : Si, como no, ya esta, el piloto seria, OTRO

Shinji : Un piloto nuevo que llegaría de Inglaterra

Asuka : Porque querían a otro piloto, hasta Rei podría pilotearlo.

Shinji : Mira, seria el primer Evangelion sin necesidad de alma en el

para poder ser pilotado

Asuka : Encontré la razón de porque querían a otro piloto. NOS MATARIAN

A NOSOTROS.

Shinji : Es como si no quisieran dejar huellas, déjame ver quien dio la

orden, ah, porque no me sorprende.

(Pantalla) --- Gendo Ikari, Comandante de NERV ---

Asuka : Ya no se que pensar acerca del Tercer Impacto, es como si esto

fuera lo mejor para nosotros.

Shinji : Que te parece si vamos a las jaulas de reparaciones a buscar el

06.

Asuka : Claro pero antes debo recoger algo.

(Asuka volvió cerca de la cruz y recogió algo del suelo, algo que estaba

casi a punto de caer al mar de LCL)

Shinji : Que recogiste?

Asuka : Luego lo veras.

(Ya en las jaulas, contemplando al 06)

Asuka : Ah es amarillo

Shinji : Y no es la única diferencia, también se supone que en alguna

parte, debe tener alas.

Asuka : Su cara es parecida al Eva 00

Shinji : Pero su cuerpo es como nuestros Evas.

Asuka : ¿Estará terminado?

Shinji : Tal vez solo les falto hacer la prueba de activación.

Asuka : Y si la hacemos nosotros.

Shinji : Claro, solo revive a Ritsuko a Misato a Maya y al resto del

Staff.

Asuka : Tienes razón, bueno, solo era una idea.

Shinji : También a mi me gustaría verlo en acción, pero eso ya no debe

ocurrir. Por cierto dime, que recogiste.

Asuka : Esto

(Asuka le mostró una especie de computador de mano que tenia insertado

la tarjeta de seguridad de Ritsuko y un mensaje que decía

AUTODESTRUCCIÓN RECHAZADA)

Asuka : Vamos al frontal de MAGI a que nos explique unas cuantas cosas

Escena 16 - MAGI Vive

Asuka : Se apaga y se vuelve a prender este aparato, luego se le inserta

la tarjeta de Ritsuko, da la bienvenida y le decimos "Start

MAGI" y EUREKA.

(Ya en la sala de MAGI, usaron el mando inalámbrico de Ritsuko para

abrir a Melchor, Casper y Baltasar)

Shinji : Mira el mensaje que sale en las pantallas.

(Pantalla) --- Por favor, use el centro de control ---

Asuka: Tal vez nos esta pidiendo que nos sentemos allí

(Subieron a donde antes se encontraba el Staff, y donde encontraron el

portátil de Maya)

Shinji : Bien estamos sentados

(Pantalla) --- Intercomunicadores ---

Asuka: Creo que quiere decir ponte estos audífonos.

(Asuka estaba sentada donde antes se encontraba Makoto Hyuga, y Shinji

donde estaba Maya)

MAGI: Hola Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley, soy MAGI

Asuka : Que dem... MAGI no puede hablar.

MAGI : En las situaciones extremas se activa un circuito adicional de

defensa el cual permite exteriorizar como ondas análogas

entendibles para los humanos los datos y decisiones producidos

por mi.

Shinji : Entonces si solo eres datos como es que hablas como humano, no

deberías ser una especie de ente robotizado.

MAGI: No solo fui programado para tomar decisiones lógicas, al ser

programado bajo la teoría de las redes neuronales también puedo

decidir sobre temas de desarrollo social y decisiones de

razonamiento además de aprender. Puedo pensar.

Asuka : No lo entiendo, se supone que una maquina no puede pensar.

MAGI : No solo soy una maquina, el poder de pensar me da la capacidad de

existir, como un ser con vida, reconozco mi existencia como ser

tal y como es. Por esta razón tengo el poder de existir en un

plano mas allá de la maquina. Mi único defecto es estar limitada

a Nerv y sus funciones.

Shinji : Como una maquina puede decir que esta viva y reconocer su

existencia.

MAGI : Porque además, soy un computador orgánico capaz de transferir

personalidades de personas en mi mismo, yo mismo soy un ser

humano que alguna vez existió.

Shinji : Y quien eres tu.

MAGI : Soy Naoko Akagi

Asuka : LA MADRE DE RITSUKO

MAGI : Así es, tengo todos sus recuerdos desde que me creo, vi su muerte

y ahora siento su resurrección, después del Tercer Impacto.

Shinji : Como sabes acerca del Tercer Impacto.

MAGI : Lo se todo acerca del Tercer Impacto, tengo archivos detallados

de cada uno de los impactos.

Asuka : Entonces puedes responder todas nuestras preguntas.

MAGI : Solo si estan en mis archivos.

Shinji : Y que esta en tus archivos.

MAGI : Todo acerca de las organizaciones Nerv, GEHIRN y MARDUCK

Asuka : Bien, empieza por explicar cuales son todas esas organizaciones.

MAGI : Ya conocen a Nerv, y lo que hace; GEHIRN era la organización

encargada de la construcción de los Evas, luego se convirtió en

Nerv, MARDUCK era la organización encargada de la selección de

los pilotos, esta siempre fue Nerv.

Shinji : Traducción, el mundo es Nerv. Demasiado obvio

Asuka : Tú lo ves todo y lo sabes todo verdad.

MAGI : Hay cierta información que solo puedo ver si me proporcionan el

código necesario para decodificar el mismo, este solo se

encuentra en la tarjeta de identificación de la Dra. Ritsuko y de

Gendo Ikari.

Asuka : Eso no es problema, como crees que te activamos. Para empezar,

porque no destruiste el lugar cuando te lo ordeno Ritsuko.

Escena 17 - LCL de vida

MAGI : Esa es una pregunta que aun no puedo responder.

Asuka : Y que si puedes responder (Casi gritando.)

MAGI : Cualquier otra.

Shinji : Bien con esta te fusilo, porque genere un Campo AT cuando se

cayó el techo en el Dogma Terminal.

MAGI : Déjame revisar los sensores internos un momento.

(Después de un rato)

MAGI : Ustedes tienen patrón de sangre NARANJA.

Shinji y Asuka : Queeeeee?

MAGI : En la evolución inducida, todas las almas se unieron en una sola

mente colectiva, además la puerta de gauf fue abierta de nuevo.

Asuka : Okay, ahora si explícanos.

MAGI : La habitación de gauf es donde vienen y van las almas de los que

nacen y mueren. En el 2° Impacto esta habitación fue vaciada, por

esta razón todos los niños nacidos después del 2° Impacto no

tienen alma.

Shinji : Eso explica porque los Evas necesitaban un alma y un cuerpo.

Sin alma no se genera Campo AT. Además esta el hecho de que

todos los seres humanos se unieron en uno.

MAGI : Exacto, la conclusión es que después del Tercer Impacto ustedes

obtuvieron un alma, al igual de todos los humanos que nazcan a

partir de este momento.

Asuka : Si eso es así, ¿Por qué yo no lo genero?

MAGI : Tú también lo puedes generar, los dos tienen patrón de sangre

naranja.

Asuka : Eso no es cierto hace un rato yo no pude, y Shinji tampoco, o es

que solo funciona una vez.

(De repente de una de las cámaras de vigilancia sale un rayo láser que

amenaza con impactar a Asuka, Shinji intenta evitarlo pero no lo evadirá

a tiempo, y de pronto)

(Un campo AT aparece bloqueando el LASER)

MAGI : Ustedes por su condición humana solo pueden generar Campo AT en

caso de peligro extremo.

Shinji : Eso también explica porque no se genero en el incidente de la

motocicleta.

MAGI : ¿Que van a hacer ustedes de ahora en adelante?

Shinji : No lo se, en el mundo quedo mucha comida ya preparada, así que

no es un motivo de preocupación inicial, tal vez lo mas

importante sea la forma en la que vamos a vivir de ahora en

adelante.

MAGI : Tendrán que dedicarse a volver a poblar la tierra de la raza

humana.

(Asuka sintió cierta vergüenza pero después una reflexión profunda

acerca de su futuro)

Asuka : Y yo que no quería ser madre (susurra)

MAGI : Les digo esto porque mientras estaba en mi estado de

reactivación, antes de que ustedes intervinieran, encontré en mis

archivos una forma de revivir a la raza humana casi por completo.

(Asuka se cayó de la silla y Shinji empezó a saltar de la alegría, hasta

que se calmaron, MAGI dijo:)

MAGI : Dije casi por completo, además aun tengo ciertos problemas para

completar el plan.

Asuka : Explica como (extremadamente ansiosa)

MAGI : Recordaran el incidente en el que el piloto del Eva 01 fue

absorbido por el Evangelion.

Asuka y Shinji : como olvidarlo.

MAGI : En ese lapso de tiempo se genero un plan en el cual se volvía a

convertir el LCL en el piloto ya que su esencia seguía en el LCL.

Asuka : Pero entonces eso significa que solo las personas con alma

podrían regresar a la vida.

(Asuka y Shinji pensaron en Hikari, Kensuke, Touji y sus demás amigos

que, como nacieron después del Segundo Impacto, no podrían revivir. Pero

MAGI interrumpió)

MAGI : No, el alma no es la esencia, la esencia es el espíritu de la

persona que solo desaparece al morir. Eso significa que las

personas que murieron por otra consecuencia que no sea el Tercer

Impacto no podrán revivir.

(Shinji no pudo evitar pensar en Misato, que no podría volver)

Asuka : Bien dinos como...

Shinji : Espera Asuka, ¿nosotros, podríamos (titubeando) controlar el

proceso.?

Asuka : ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shinji : Quiero decir que si nosotros podemos elegir a quienes no

revivir.

(Asuka inmediatamente enfoco a Gendo Ikari en la lista mental de Shinji

de las personas del mundo que no deben volver, siguiéndole los miembros

del comité.)

MAGI : Supongo que se podría, si me dijeras sus apellidos y yo tenga

registrados sus patrones de ADN en mi Base de Datos, quizás se

podría.

Shinji : Perfecto. Ahora si explica como.

MAGI : Al descubrir que el Eva 01 obtuvo un motor S2, se uso la energía

generada de este para que, por medio de impulsos eléctricos

generados por una variación del campo AT del Eva, se reconstruyo

tu cuerpo.

Asuka : Y cual es el problema.

MAGI : Según los cálculos, la energía necesaria es incomparable con la

que genera el propio GeoFront. Se necesitaría la energía total de

algo como ...

Shinji : Un Eva.

Asuka : Shinji, ¿Qué estas pensando?

Shinji : ahora que eres un ser autónomo, ¿Puedes activar y seguir el

proceso de activación de un Eva sin necesidad de intervenciones

humanas?

MAGI : Si.

Shinji : Y el Eva 06 tiene un prototipo del motor S2 verdad.

MAGI : Si.

Asuka : Shinji no, no sabemos si ese motor es inestable o no, que tal si

pasa algo.

Shinji : Hay que intentarlo, no podemos acabar con toda una

civilización, mucha gente murió sin saber porque.

Asuka : Entonces iré yo.

Shinji : No, tú debes estar aquí para volver a intentarlo si yo fallo.

Asuka : Pero si tu fallas el Eva 06 desaparecerá y toda esperanza se

acabara.

MAGI : Negativo, En el momento de la aparición de los Anti AT Fields del

Tercer Impacto la rama de Nerv en Nevada USA que se encontraba

atrapada en un mar de Dirac, reapareció, y en ella hay un Eva que

cuenta con un motor S2 funcional.

Asuka (Pensando) : Maldita maquina, no se podrá callar, o es que tiene

la solución a los problemas del mundo.

Shinji : Lo ves, aquí voy, necesito un plug suite, así mi sincronización

será mas alta.

MAGI : En este momento no creo que eso influya mucho.

Shinji : Entonces entrare como sea.

Asuka : Suerte, Shinji (Besándolo como un beso de despedida)

(Asuka queda en el centro de mando observando todos los datos de la

activación del Eva 06, mientras Shinji esta montándose en un Entry Plug

ya listo)

Asuka : Inyección de LCL.

Conexión de circuitos nerviosos

Activación.

Shinji debes iniciar la sincronización Shinji.

Shinji : Este Eva es mucho más fácil de pilotear que el 01

Asuka : No me vas a creer esto, pero tu índice de Sincronización esta

sobre el 183% y no hay ninguna evidencia de contaminación

mental.

MAGI : Esto es porque el tiene alma, es por eso que su sincronización

con los Evas es superior.

Asuka : Sales por la 86 me oíste?

Shinji : Enterado comandante.

MAGI : Debe conectarse ese cable a una de las palas del Eva

(Se ve como sale de una pared una especia de cable de comunicaciones y

Shinji lo conecta sobre el hombro derecho al Evangelion)

Asuka : ¿Cuanto durara el proceso?

MAGI : 10 horas, 48 minutos, 11 segundos, 4 milésimas y 3.96769421

nanosegundos.

Asuka : QUIERES DECIR QUE SHINJI TENDRA QUE ESTAR 11 HORAS METIDO EN ESA

COSA.

MAGI : No, solo necesita hacer la primera sincronización y colocarlo en

la rampa de salida, yo me encargare del resto, para eso es ese

cable.

Asuka : Escucha Shinji , solo colócalo en la rampa de salida, y pon sus

brazos en posición de cruz, te avisare cuando puedas salir.

Shinji : Listo.

Asuka : Ahora.

(Al tiempo que Asuka gritaba, el Eva salía disparado por el túnel hacia

la salida 86, y paralelamente sale la cápsula, aterrizando suavemente en

una esquina.)

Asuka : Y ahora?

MAGI : solo déjalo cargar energía.

Escena 18 - El ultimo trabajo de Ritsuko.

(Shinji llego al centro de mando mientras desde las pantallas observaron

la llegada del 06 a la superficie, rompiendo la tierra y empezando a

cargar energía en el centro de su pecho formándose un aura luminosa

alrededor.)

Asuka : Aun no lo puedo creer, todos volverán a la ... (Recordó a Kaji,

y callo)

Shinji : MAGI, esta es la lista.

MAGI : Espera un momento, déjame revisar.

Shinji : Vamos, que todos estén.

MAGI : Afirmativo, todos se encuentran en la lista.

Asuka : como supiste los nombres de todos los miembros del comité

(Shinji se retorció ya que no esperaba que fueran tan fácilmente

descubiertos los nombres de su lista)

Shinji : Digamos que Misato me dio un soplo (Agarrando una cruz en su

mano).

MAGI : Ahora empezara el proceso.

Asuka : Ahora debemos esperar 11 horas

Shinji : ¿Quien invento el proceso de reconstrucción de cuerpos a partir

de LCL?

MAGI : La verdad, las bases fueron inventadas por Naoko Akagi, pero de

ahí muchos datos eran erróneos, la persona en perfeccionarlos fue

la doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

Shinji : Quieres decir que antes se había hecho un proceso similar,

antes de mi.

MAGI : Si, con la doctora Yui Ikari.

Shinji : Entonces existió la oportunidad de que mi madre regresara a la

vida y no ser absorbida por el Eva, ¿Por qué no se pudo?

MAGI : Hubo errores de Calculo, y creo que incluso hubo sabotaje.

Shinji : De quien.

MAGI : Pudo ser de Gendo Ikari.

Shinji : Ese bastardo

MAGI : O de Naoko Akagi.

(El silencio se apodero de la sala de control, pero Shinji entendió

varias razones)

Shinji : Di la verdad, Naoko fue amante de Gendo cuando mi madre vivía,

ella pudo no hacer bien los cálculos a propósito para que el

experimento fuera fallido, verdad; y por eso mismo no se activo

la autodestrucción, porque la parte 'Mujer' de MAGI se rehusaba

a acabar con la vida de Gendo Ikari. RESPONDE.

MAGI : Hay una probabilidad del 71%, teniendo en cuenta que realmente el

objetivo del trabajo de Naoko Akagi era resucitar a Yui Ikari,

pero pudo trabajar con su subconsciente condicionado por su amor

a Gendo, pudo ser una explicación.

Shinji (Pensando) : Vive feliz en el infierno Gendo

Asuka : Fue por esto que Ritsuko si pudo hacer un buen trabajo ya que tu

no significabas un enemigo para ella, y así reviviste.

Shinji : Muchas gracias, Ritsuko

MAGI : El proceso ha iniciado

Escena 19 - Mientras vuelven a la vida

Shinji : Que se supone que es exactamente lo que se hará para que su

cuerpo se reconstruya.

MAGI : El alma es algo intangible y no digitalizable para poder ser

reconstruido electrónicamente, pero el espíritu es la herramienta

dadora de vida, la cual siempre se encuentra en el cuerpo; casi

se podría decir que en el cerebro, ya que esta es la única parte

100% indispensable para el soporte de la vida. Por esto un

cerebro humano puede vivir atado a un simple cuerpo cibernético y

sin embargo tendrá vida.

Asuka : Si tu teoría del 'Espiritu' dice que se encuentra en el cerebro,

como haremos para que ellos lo recobren si todo su cuerpo se

esparció en LCL.

MAGI : Todos los seres humanos se transformaron en LCL por causa del

poderoso Anti Campo AT generado por la Serie Evas y por Lilith;

esto logro destruir los Campos AT de la raza humana, que eran los

encargados de mantener la forma humana del LCL. Lo que se hará

será reconstruir por medio del S2 y el campo AT del Eva 06 todos

los campos AT de los seres humanos. Esto seria como hacerlos

renacer; además, al ser reconstruidos sus cuerpos, será como un

nacimiento, esto liberara almas de la habitación de Gauf, que

ocuparan sus cuerpos, dándoles el impulso de vida necesario para

que empiecen a reexistir.

Asuka : El sistema funciona.

MAGI : Algo parecido pero a menor escala fue lo que ocurrió con el

piloto del Eva 01.

Shinji : Hay cosas que no me gustaría saber.

Asuka : En el momento que termines de reconstruir todos los cuerpos,

cuanto tiempo tardaran en empezar a vivir.

MAGI : Si hablas de movimientos físicos, tardaran 49 minutos y 33

segundos.

Shinji : Y serán como recién nacidos, o recordaran todo lo que paso.

MAGI : Su memoria estará intacta hasta el momento donde se transformaron

en LCL.

Asuka : Perfecto, el mundo volverá a renacer.

MAGI : En un escaneo exhaustivo del planeta, solo se podrá revivir al

72% de las personas.

Shinji : ¿Por qué?, algo malo esta pasando o que.

MAGI : No hay cantidad suficiente de energía para restaurar tanto

material genético

Asuka : Y que pasara con el LCL que los componía.

MAGI : será filtrada a la tierra, se filtrara y separara transformándose

en agua y demás componentes químicos.

Shinji : El destino de la humanidad. Tal vez así sea mejor, eso dejara

la enseñanza al mundo de lo que jamás debe volver a ocurrir.

Asuka : Shinji acompáñame a la piscina mientras tanto.

Shinji : Bueno, creo que esto tardara un poco en arreglarse.

MAGI : Todos los sistemas de soporte climático en las instalaciones de

la piscina estan funcionando, se esta procediendo al llenado de

la misma.

Asuka : Gracias MAGI (Mirando a las cámaras y guiñando un ojo)

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Cabe recordar que en Japón, la tradición en las piscinas publicas es

bañarse desnudo; por eso estan divididos en baños para hombres y para

mujeres.

FIN DE LA NOTA

Shinji : Si quieres báñate tu primero, yo esperare.

(Y el plan de Asuka se pone en acción)

Asuka : (Picaramente) Y porque mejor no nos bañamos juntos.

...

(Casi mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Shinji; entre muchos de estos

pensamientos pasaron muchos sueños que creyó jamás se cumplirían. Pero

que se estaban haciendo realidad todos juntos)

Shinji : ¿Estas segura de esto?, recuerda que la humanidad volverá a la

vida, así que no habrá necesidad de que tu y yo ... emm...

seamos los procreadores del mundo.

Asuka : Y tu crees que eso es lo que importa ahora, solo quiero

demostrarte que lo que dije es en serio.

Shinji : ¿En este momento?

(Obviamente, Shinji no estaba seguro; el había cambiado mucho, pero sus

pensamientos mas fuertes seguían latentes.)

Asuka : Creo, que no habrá mejor momento en el futuro.

Shinji : Y que tal si en verdad terminamos siendo procreadores (_)

Asuka : Eso, es algo que no debe preocuparte (Señalando algo encima de

una mesa, donde también había ropa para los dos).

Shinji : ¿De donde sacaste todo eso?

Asuka : La ropa la saque de los lockers de Nerv, y en lo otro, _digamos

que (Susurrando) Gendo me ayudo.

Shinji(Pensando) : Ya era hora de que me ayudaras en algo,... padre.

Asuka : Solo estaremos solos, mientras vuelven a la vida.

Shinji : Entonces, esta bien.

(No hubo más palabras mientras los dos entraban, juntos, y desnudos a la

piscina, y... esperaban a que la gente volviera a la vida)

Escena 20 - El preludio de MAGI, explosiones.

(Tiempo después, Asuka y Shinji volvieron juntos, cogidos de la mano J,

para seguir el proceso, que pronto terminaría; y le pidieron a MAGI los

datos actuales de lo que estaba ocurriendo.)

MAGI : Todos los datos de reconstrucción ya han sido recolectados en T-

10 segundos empezara la liberación del Campo AT del Evangelion.

(De repente, se ve en una pantalla la imagen del Eva 06 repleto de

energía. Otra con un conteo regresivo, y una ultima, con una foto

satelital del planeta tierra, estando en la cumbre, el lugar de Japón

donde estaba el Eva 06.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Se ve como la energía del Evangelion 06 se dirige completamente a la

media de su espalda, inmediatamente, salen 6 alas de energía gigantescas

de sus omoplatos, por debajo de las palas.

En otra pantalla se ve como lo que parece una onda explosiva se expande

velozmente alrededor del mundo, una onda muy parecida al Campo AT, pero

de luminosidad blanca)

Shinji : Impresionante, no sabia que un Eva podía hacer eso.

Asuka : Ahora entiendo porque la 2 rama desapareció al experimentar con

el motor S2.

(Eso le recuerda a Shinji algo que debe hacer, el se tomo muy en serio

su trabajo de reconstructor del mundo)

Shinji : MAGI, tienes control total del resto de MAGIs en el mundo.

MAGI : Puedo hackear sus sistemas, y asumir el control enviando ordenes

a sus sistemas principales.

Shinji : Entonces hazlo, con todas.

Asuka : ¿Que tratas de hacer Shinji?

Shinji : Y luego manda la señal de autodestrucción.

Asuka : ¿Qué?, pero eso matara a las personas que estén en esas ramas.

Shinji : De cualquier modo ya estaban muertas, no quiero que se vuelva a

repetir el Tercer Impacto en el mundo.

MAGI : Solo introduzca la tarjeta decodificadora, yo me encargare del

resto.

Asuka : De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón

MAGI : Procediendo.

(En cuestión de minutos, se veía como en un mapa mundial se apagaban

unos Led indicadores progresivamente.)

Shinji : ¿Habré hecho lo correcto?, solo hice lo que pensé mejor.

Asuka(Abrazándolo) : Hiciste lo mejor para todos, no tengas duda de eso.

(Shinji se sintió mejor, ya con el apoyo de Asuka.)

Asuka : No te sientes mareado.

Shinji : Si, que raro; porque ...

(No se dijo más, ya que los dos se desmayaron, y ahora yacían en el piso

de las instalaciones de NERV)

Escena 21 - Los siete sellos de las revelaciones

(Hay un atardecer, ellos estan en la cabina de un tren, sentados los

dos; pero este ambiente se les hace muy familiar)

Shinji : Yo he estado en este lugar.

Asuka : Yo también, pero donde estamos.

Shinji : Lo ultimo que recuerdo es marearme y de repente, aparecer aquí.

Asuka : Igual que yo, que es este lugar.

Shinji : Siempre que resultaba accidentado en el Eva, entraba en este

lugar, aquí hablaba con Rei, de muchas cosas que solo tenia

presente en mi subconsciente.

(Voz) : Eso, es porque este es el estado del espíritu, el lugar

protegido por el Campo AT, donde solo el subconsciente puede

entrar, y donde se conectan la Tierra y el Cielo. Shinji Ikari.

(Los dos se sorprenden al notar de quien era la voz)

Kaworu : Y veo, que también ha venido Asuka Langley; mis mas sinceras

disculpas por haber tomado tu Eva en esa ocasión.

Asuka (Titubeando, notablemente asustada) : Ya ... no ... importa,

gracias.

(Kaworu estaba ahí de repente, enfrente a ellos, a su lado, se

encontraba Rei, observándolos fijamente. Shinji abrió los ojos

increíblemente, ya que no podía creer lo que veía)

Shinji : Quieren decir, que hemos muerto.

Rei : Tu venias aquí en vida, así que no estas muerto.

Asuka : Entonces que hacemos aquí.

Kaworu : Hemos venido a decirles, su misión por ser los sobrevivientes

del Tercer Impacto.

(Shinji pensó que en el cielo no estarían muy a gusto con la idea de

haber revivido a las personas, ya que la intención del Tercer Impacto

era exactamente la reiniciación del planeta)

Kaworu : Tienes razón en lo que piensas Shinji(Un frió recorrió

velozmente el cuerpo de Shinji, pensando que el leía su mente),

pero se ha decidido aceptar su decisión, ya que se estan

tomando todas las medidas para que la humanidad no vuelva a

traicionar al creador.

Rei : Las estas tomando tu Shinji.

Asuka : Entonces, si entendí bien, ahora no hay problemas entre la

tierra y el cielo

(Asuka no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación, que mas

parecía un acuerdo de paz, después de una guerra).

Rei : así es, pero hemos venido a algo más que mostrarles eso.

Kaworu : Hemos venido a encaminarlos en su misión.

Rei : Ya han adelantado el hecho de borrar todo indicio acerca de los

Ángeles, y de la posibilidad de volver a un humano Dios por medio

de Adán.

Kaworu : La ambrosía, ya ha terminado.

Asuka : No creen que eso sea todo. Significa que ya la humanidad puede

vivir en paz.

Kaworu : El problema, es que a causa de la liberación de las almas de la

habitación de Gauf, los Ángeles no podrán regresar a la tierra.

Rei : Y siempre hay que tener una forma de comunicación entre el cielo y

la tierra.

Kaworu : Pero de eso, aun no hablaremos.

Shinji : Entonces, imagino que de lo que hablamos es de la forma en que

se destruirán todos los secretos que se desvelaron y

ocasionaron el Tercer Impacto.

Asuka : Pero de eso ya nos encargamos completamente.

Shinji : No, aun queda el original de MAGI.

Kaworu : además, también esta la existencia misma del GeoFrente, el

huevo de Lilith, la luna negra.

Rei : Ese lugar deberá ser destruido.

Asuka : Tienen ideas, porque creo que será difícil destruir algo que ni

el Tercer Impacto logro hacer daño.

Kaworu : La idea tal vez no sea una destrucción total, más bien, un

sellamiento.

Rei : Una implosión del huevo.

Kaworu : Y una inclusión de un poderoso Campo AT que selle el lugar.

Rei : Además del uso de los siete escudos que quedaron intactos después

de el Tercer Impacto.

Asuka : Pero acaso el mantenimiento de esos escudos y la generación de

un "poderoso Campo AT" no requiere una constante alimentación de

energía.

Kaworu : Eso en la tierra ya esta solucionado, un científico descubrió

una ciencia celestial que en la Tierra llamaron Súper

solenoides.

Asuka : El motor S2.

Rei : así es.

Shinji : Pero el motor S2 esta siendo usado para la restauración de la

raza humana, y quedara inútil después de esto.

Kaworu : Eso también esta solucionado. Con los Eva Series.

Shinji : Pero incluso si esos llegaran a funcionar, se necesitaría de un

piloto que generara el constante Campo AT.

Rei : Para eso, esta pensado usar el Dumy Plug de Kaworu, que sigue en

los Eva Series.

Kaworu : Si entre todos los Eva Series crean un campo AT, este será lo

suficientemente poderoso para evitar que se rompa, por siempre.

Rei : así, con Siete Sellos serán protegidas las revelaciones, guardadas

en MAGI.

Asuka : Eso ya esta, ahora hablen de la comunicación entre ustedes y

nosotros.

Kaworu : Solo recuerden, que se pueden negar si lo desean.

Escena 22 - ¿Eso fue el Tercer Impacto?

Rei : El hecho de ser los únicos sobrevivientes del Tercer Impacto les

da ciertas capacidades distintas a las exclusivas de la Raza

Humana.

Asuka : Quieres decir poderes especiales.

Kaworu : No, no son poderes, son dones, dones que solo poseen los

Ángeles.

Shinji : Como el Campo AT de poder igual al de los Ángeles.

Kaworu : Es un ejemplo, pero no es lo que trato de decir, ustedes han

generado un Campo AT mucho mas poderoso al que podría generar

un humano normal, pero no igualan al de los Ángeles, o los

Evas.

Rei : De los dones que hablamos son los que el mismo espíritu de los

Ángeles ha creado.

Kaworu : Al ustedes obtener un alma, también han obtenido lo que se

puede llamar, Psiquis.

Asuka : Poderes ... emm ... dones mentales.

Rei : Si, así lo llaman ustedes.

Kaworu : A partir de ahora, ustedes podrán en cualquier momento leer la

mente de la raza humana.

Asuka y Shinji : ¿Qué?

Rei : Al principio cuando quieran hacerlo solo oirán un ruido constante,

que no cesara nunca, pero deberán concentrarse para así poder

escuchar cada pensamiento humano.

Asuka : Eso si que podría ser útil.

Shinji : Seriamos los únicos que podríamos saber los pensamientos de la

gente, es como el don del conocimiento absoluto, pero de una

forma distinta.

Kaworu : De hecho, también obtendrán el don del conocimiento.

Asuka : Después de todo no fue tan malo el Tercer Impacto.

Rei : Y el don de la vida.

Shinji : Eso quiere decir que seremos inmortales.

Kaworu : Eternos, no inmortales. La inmortalidad se le negó al universo

y fue destruida por Dios cuando Adán y Eva cometieron el pecado

original.

Asuka : Quiere decir que viviremos por siempre, a menos que nos

asesinen.

Rei : así es, lo único que poseerá inmortalidad será su alma; que no

será llevada a la habitación de Gauf para luego ser de nuevo

depositada en un cuerpo. Sus almas serán llevadas directamente al

cielo después de morir.

Kaworu : El don de la psiquis contiene algo adicional. De ahora en

adelante ustedes serán los mensajeros de Dios, por medio de

Trabis.

Shinji : Ósea tu, Kaworu.

Kaworu : Si, para esto, ustedes podrán hablar mentalmente con el

espíritu de las personas en forma colectiva. Será mejor que así

sea.

Asuka : Todo eso es impresionante. Pero hasta ahora lo único que se ha

hecho presente en nosotros es el Campo AT, pero no todas las

cosas que nos mencionan.

Rei : Eso es, porque no han sido activadas.

Kaworu : En el inicio del mundo, Eva y Adán comieron una mordida del

fruto del conocimiento, por eso la humanidad tuvo la

inteligencia, que mal aprovechada, la usaron para crear las

unidades Evangelion.

Rei : Los Ángeles comieron completamente del fruto de la vida y del

conocimiento. Por eso a pesar de ser casi completamente humanos,

tienen la capacidades celestiales de un ángel.

(En eso, Kaworu hizo flotar en el aire dos pares de frutos parecidos a

manzanas, dos doradas muy brillantes, y otras plateadas, pero que

aparentemente, estas últimas tenían una mordida)

Kaworu : Ahora deben comer del fruto de la vida y del conocimiento, para

así ser los humanos mensajeros de Dios.

Asuka : Espera tengo mas preguntas antes de eso.

Rei : Cuales son.

Asuka : Que pasara si tenemos hijos.

Kaworu : Por efectos secundarios al Tercer Impacto, la capacidad

procreadora de los sobrevivientes fue minimizada.

Asuka(Pensando) : Creo que no, ya lo comprobé.

Kaworu : Hablo de su capacidad de crear vida Asuka, no de la capacidad

de iniciar el proceso

(Asuka se sonrojo)

Rei : Sin embargo, no quiere decir que no puedan tener hijos, solo que

les será mas difícil que a otros.

Kaworu : Pero ellos no heredaran ninguna de sus capacidades, serán

humanos normales.

Shinji : Y como haremos para verlos a ustedes, cual será la forma en que

podremos comunicarnos.

Rei : En sus sueños, cuando ustedes lo deseen.

Kaworu : Pero debo advertirles, que los dos deberán desearlo, o no se

efectuara la comunicación. Los dos siempre deberán estar

presentes, juntos.

Shinji : Bien, creo que las comeremos.

(Asuka y Shinji tomaron los frutos que aun flotaban en el aire, al

terminarlos; los dos se elevaron en el cielo, como si colgaran de una

cuerda atada por encima de su ombligo, los dos se elevaron con los ojos

cerrados, de repente de sus espaldas se desprendieron dos alas blancas

que luego desaparecieron lentamente, luego, suavemente volvieron a

tierra.)

Kaworu : Nos veremos aquí mismo en otra ocasión, Procreadores del mundo.

(Y con una sonrisa, Kaworu los despidió, mientras ellos volvían en si

lentamente.)

(De vuelta en las instalaciones de NERV)

Escena 23 - Lección de muerte y vida, Resurrección

Asuka : Eso, fue increíble.

Shinji : Espero que cumplamos con las expectativas de Kaworu, y seamos

los precursores del nuevo mundo.

MAGI : Al fin volvieron, hay un problema.

Shinji : ¿Qué?, cual, que debemos hacer, es grave.

Asuka : Tranquilízate, deja que nos explique.

MAGI : La evolución incluyo la transformación a una sola entidad de LCL.

El problema radica en que al ser una unidad, poseen un Campo AT

indestructible, y este debe ser neutralizado, de alguna manera.

También, mientras ustedes estaban inconscientes, los Eva Series

llegaron hasta acá por sus propios medios.

Shinji : Eso no es problema, tal vez Kaworu los trajo hasta acá para

cumplir con la misión. Nuestro problema es el Campo AT de los

humanos.

Asuka : Tengo un plan Shinji, pero no se como llevarlo a cabo.

Shinji : Solo dilo, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Asuka : Si no recuerdas, los Eva Series tienen esa lanza que se puede

transformar en la Lanza de Longinos, y que puede atravesar

cualquier campo AT. El problema es como hacemos para controlar a

los Eva Series.

Shinji : Tal vez sea hora de probar lo que nos dijo Kaworu, los

controlaremos mentalmente. Si Kaworu pudo hacerlo con tu Eva

02, nosotros debemos lograrlo con ellos.

Asuka : Puede ser que funcione, MAGI donde esta geográficamente el

centro del Campo AT.

MAGI : Levantado sobre todo el planeta, a tres metros sobre el suelo.

Shinji : será mas sencillo, haremos que todos los Eva Series tomen sus

lanzas, vuelen y las claven contra la tierra, en un diámetro de

un kilómetro, esto hará un hueco lo suficientemente grande para

que el Campo AT se diluya.

Asuka : Parece que sí le ponías atención a Ritsuko cuando explicaba

cosas de los Evangelion.

Shinji : Empecemos.

(Los dos se toman de las manos y empiezan a intentar concentrarse en los

Eva Series; estos observan hacia donde se deberían encontrar Shinji y

Asuka, luego miran rápidamente al frente y empiezan a ejecutar

movimientos tal como lo estan pensando Asuka y Shinji).

(Efectivamente, el plan funciono rompiendo un gigantesco Campo AT)

Asuka : Mira en el suelo, parece que se estuvieran regenerando.

(Asuka y Shinji observan una masa parecida a un blastema que va formando

algo parecido al cuerpo de Maya Ibuki)

Shinji : Esta regeneración es muy parecida a la regeneración del brazo

de Rei antes del Tercer Impacto.(Como lo vieron en Nerv Videos)

Asuka : Debemos sacar a esta gente de aquí, antes de que lleguen los Eva

Series a cumplir la misión.

(Ellos le piden a MAGI el dato de la cantidad de cuerpos que se

encontraban en el GeoFrente; para sorpresa de Asuka y Shinji, solo

estaban tres personas, Aoba, Hyuga y Maya; al parecer, antes del Tercer

Impacto la gente ya había salido de NERV y del GeoFrente)

(Los dos recogen los tres cuerpos desnudos de las personas y salen de

NERV velozmente, aprovechando una de las salidas de los Evangelions, y

el hecho de que otra vez los ascensores funcionaban.)

(Al salir del GeoFrente, se acercaron al mismo los Eva Series, ellos

entraron, MAGI ya tenia ordenes de autodestrucción, pero obviamente con

esto no les haría daño ni a los Eva ni al GeoFrente completamente, solo

destruiría las instalaciones.

Los Eva Series se encargarían de generar por medio de sus propios Campos

AT una destrucción total del huevo de lilith por medio de una implosión,

luego con los siete escudos de Nerv y sus propios Campos AT, generarían

los siete sellos que enterrarían por siempre las instalaciones.

En eso Shinji y Asuka corrían tratando de alejarse del suelo por encima

del GeoFrente, que sabían que seria absorbido por el hueco que dejaría

la implosión del GeoFrente, al salir exactamente del perímetro de el

mismo, el proceso empezó, chupando todas las evidencias de que alguna

vez hubo una agencia llamada NERV.)

Shinji : Maya ya esta despertando.

Asuka : Hyuga y Aoba también, creo que es hora de empezar a preparar

nuestro discurso inicial.

(Y mientras todos los cuerpos desnudos de las personas en el planeta

empezaban a despertar, Shinji y Asuka les preparaban la bienvenida al

nuevo mundo)

Escena Final 24 - Shinji y Asuka, los procreadores del mundo.

(De repente, recobran el sentido los tres jóvenes que en el pasado

sirvieron ciegamente a Nerv, ahora desnudos en el suelo contemplando a

los dos pilotos en un estado [Considerando el de ellos] normal,

confundidos y sorprendidos solo observan como estos dos personajes se

toman de las manos y los ven de una forma casi inquisidora, pero

calmante)

Shinji (Hablándole a todo el planeta): Feliz nuevo amanecer, personas

del nuevo mundo les habla ...

Shinji (Susurrando) : Asuka, quien les habla?, no les podemos decir

nuestros nombres

Asuka : Yo lo arreglo

Asuka (Al mundo) : Les hablan los mensajeros de Dios en el mundo; es

hora de que sepan la verdad.

(En sus mentes empiezan a escuchar murmullos que si alguien los

escuchara se volvería loco, pero para ellos, todo era entendible)

Shinji : Entendemos su confusión, no saben que es lo que esta pasando,

lo que ocurrió fue el TERCER IMPACTO.

(Podían escuchar gente gritando, dándoles la razón o murmurando que

debía ser un truco de un gobierno por obtener popularidad)

Asuka: Esto lo decimos, los únicos sobrevivientes del Tercer Impacto;

ustedes ahora, viven gracias al último deseo de bondad de Dios

para la Tierra.

Shinji : Todos saben que nos encontrábamos en guerra contra los Ángeles,

pero esto ha terminado, ahora vivimos en paz con Dios de nuevo.

Asuka : Pero ha quedado una lección, no todos los seres humanos pudieron

revivir, estoes para que sepan que no deben volver a ocurrir los

hechos que ocurrieron hoy, nunca mas.

Shinji : Algunos seres humanos empezaron en el 2000 un plan para

convertirse en Dioses, esto causo el 2° impacto, pero al

parecer la lección no quedo porque de nuevo lo intentaron y

hoy, ahora, ha ocurrido el 3r Impacto.

Asuka : Este mensaje es para aquellos que aun saben los planes de los

seres humanos que ya no volverán, para que sepan que ahora

estaremos vigilantes y denunciantes de la humanidad.

Shinji : Que sabemos lo que piensan y lo que hacen, que no deberán mas

hacer estas cosas, porque serán desenmascarados ahora; ahora

que hay vigilantes en la tierra.

Asuka : Este mensaje no es una reprensión, es un mensaje de esperanza y

animos para la nueva humanidad que hay que reconstruir.

Shinji : Lideres del mundo, obren con sabiduría y no dejen caer este

nuevo mundo, reinicien sus actividades normalmente, dejen que

la vida siga su paso, para que la raza humana no desaparezca.

Asuka : Es hora de olvidar todas las guerras, de entender que ya no mas,

que es hora de vivir como una humanidad unida, y así conducir a

una mejor época de la vida de los seres humanos en el mundo.

Shinji : Es hora de entendernos, de la tolerancia y la paz, así podremos

vivir bien de nuevo y jamás volver a tener que pasar por un

cuarto impacto para que al fin el mundo entienda que debemos

vivir como una comunidad, todos unidos.

Asuka : Recuerden que cualquier intento de implementación de un nuevo

plan contra Dios y la humanidad será monitoreado y castigado,

esperamos que ahora sepan que en el mundo existe la vida y la

muerte; el bien y el mal.

Shinji : Pero que estos deben vivir en perfecta comunidad para que la

esperanza de la humanidad y su renacimiento. Buena suerte,

gente del nuevo mundo

(Escucharon gente con gritos de jubilo, aliento y esperanza ... y

sonrieron, porque tenían en si mismos la esperanza del entendimiento

mutuo del mundo, y de la creación de una nueva vida; además del saber su

grandísima responsabilidad, y el hecho de pensar que lo harían bien.

Cesaron la comunicación, y se percataron de nuevo de las tres almas que

los observaban)

(Hay yacían en el suelo, atónitos, y sin saber que pensar, Makoto, Aoba

y Maya; habían escuchado en sus mentes las voces de las personas que

antes ellos monitoreaban y vigilaban, temerosos pero venerables frente a

ellos).

Shinji : ¿Escucharon todo?

Maya (Titubeando y tratando de esconder su desnudez) : S...si

Asuka : ¿Lo vieron todo?

Aoba : Si

Shinji : Ahora, ¡Lo entienden todo?

Makoto : Casi todo, pero si.

Asuka y Shinji : Entonces vayan y divulguen la palabra, que ahora

ustedes deberán ser los profetas del mundo, vayan,

escríbanlo, publíquenlo y divúlguenlo al mundo.

Muéstrenle las revelaciones.

(Los tres se alejaron con la esperanza de que algún día pudieran volver

a hablar con ellos, mientras esperaban Asuka y Shinji)

(Bajo un atardecer)

Shinji : Es hora de seguir nuestra vida normal.

Asuka : Si, la universidad, el matrimonio, los hijos

Shinji : Si, una vida normal.

(Y se fueron alejando a medida que recordaban todo y lo trataban de

mantener en sus mentes, se alejaban llorando, pero de felicidad, de la

alegría de saber que ahora, el mundo esta en sus manos, y que este será

un buen mundo; esperando la nueva vida.

Se abrazaron y caminaron al final ... de la historia)

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les aya gustado la Historia :D


End file.
